The Chair Thief
by LollyRabbit
Summary: "It's my seat"  "No it isn't, I don't see your name on it"   Hinata stole Sasuke's chair. And he wants it back. SasuHina Oneshot.   Rated T for one swear word


A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this on my iPad during the bus trip here, I was going to update 'Welcome to Team Taka' but I didn't have my story with me, so I decided to try a One shot.  
>This is my first AU and my first one shot so please be nice to me. It's sort of an experiment to see if you guys like my AU's and one shots.<br>I find this story cute but that's just my opinion.

Reviews are appreciated because I'm trying to decide whether I should write more AU's.  
>Anyway, here it is:<p>

Oh yeah, almost forgot the Disclaimer.  
>I, NarutoJunkie101 do not own Naruto or any of its characters, yada yada yada, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah blah blah<p>

Sasuke walks calmly down the empty corridors. Technically he's tardy but with a home room teacher like Kakashi, you're never late.

Calm, aloof and arrogant Sasuke saunters silently into his class only to see a certain Hyuuga girl sitting at his desk. Not only is she sitting at his desk, she's swinging on his chair.  
>She flicks a strand of her indigo hair out of her eyes as she babbles animatedly to Naruto. She leans back and rests her elbows on the desk behind her and kicks her converse sneakers up to rest on the table. She's wearing a purple and black long-sleeved t-shirt and long denim shorts that reach a few centimetres past her knee. Quite modest clothes for an attractive girl. Sasuke shakes this thought out of his head. No, the chair thief is most definitely not attractive.<p>

Sasuke glares at the girl rocking on the seat.  
>How dare she sit in his seat, and on top of that his so-called best friend is chatting to her like she isn't a chair thief! He's Sasuke Uchiha, nobody steals his seat.<p>

The raven haired boy grumbles under his breath and storms over to the set of desks where is best friend and his new enemy are conversing.  
>"Sasuke-teme! Have you met Hinata-chan? She just moved here yesterday" The blonde boy grins and Sasuke replies with his trademark "Hn".<p>

"Get out of my seat" Sasuke growls, irritated that his best friend had befriended the chair thief.  
>The girl glances up at him, unphased by his rudeness, her eyes are white with a tint of lavender and her skin is even more pale than his. She purses her lips as if pondering over her words for a moment after finally settling for "No".<p>

"What?" Sasuke asks in astonishment. Nobody has refused him anything before so this took him by surprise.  
>The girl blinks her eyes in surprise and bows her head.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude"  
>Sasuke smirks, he always gets his way.<br>"No, thank you" She corrects herself and gives him a warm smile.

Sasuke grips his school bag strap tightly and has to stop himself from whacking the innocent girl in the head with it. Who does this girl think she is?  
>"It's my seat" Sasuke points out dumbly and the girl gives him a confused look.<br>"No it isn't, I don't see your name on it" She says, checking the back of chair for his name.  
>Sasuke narrows his eyes after realizing that he is being mocked. Mocked by the innocent new girl.<p>

"Teme, today Kakashi-sensei put us all in a- " Naruto begins before Sasuke rudely silences him with a "Shut-up Dobe"

Suddenly he feels a tug on his sleeve, he twists his head around to see a pink-haired girl with apple green eyes and lip-gloss coated lips staring at him with one hand rested on her hip.  
>"Sasuke-kun! Come sit with me until Kakashi-sensei gets here!" Sakura squeals, tugging at his sleeve some more.<br>"I want my chair" Sasuke says shaking Sakura's hand off his shoulder.

The cherry blossom doesn't give up and winds her arms around his neck from behind.  
>"Come on, it'll be more fun in the back" She purrs, breathing heavily on his neck.<br>Sasuke glares at her. Annoying girls are always trying to seduce him, every single one of them won't stop drooling over him. Especially Sakura, right now there's a trail of Saliva seeping out of the corner of her mouth. Not attractive. Girls are so easy to fool, you could feet them dog food and they'd still eat it out of the palm of your hand as long as your hands look nice. Well, except the new girl who seems immune to his appearance.

Or is she? A brilliant idea snaps into Sasuke's brain. Why did he not think of it before?  
>Girls can't resist him, why should this girl be any different?<br>He'll seduce her then convince her to move seats.  
>A mischievous smile is plastered on his lips as he leans forward, moving his face closer to his until their noses are almost touching.<br>A pink blush appears on her cheeks and the left corner of his mouth jerks upward more.  
>"You're blushing" He says in a velvety voice<br>"I do that a lot, Sasuke-san. I even blush when dogs lick my face" She replies, keeping her facial expression blank.

"Would you blush if I licked your face?" He purrs, licking his lips.  
>"I dare you to try, Sasuke-san" She challenges him with a smile and Sasuke shoots her a look of curiosity.<br>What does this girl have in store for him?  
>Sasuke gathers his wits.<br>He leans further, tongue at ready, prepared to give her a quick lick on the cheek to show her he's not scared of anything, especially her before he feels a set of teeth sink into his nose.

"Fuck!" Sasuke curses as he clasps onto his throbbing nose. Hinata flashes him a cheeky grin.  
>"I'm surprised that you fell for that Sasuke-san. Don't you know that when a girl says 'I dare you to try', it means, try it and I'll try to bite your nose off" Hinata chuckles. Her laugh is airy and delicate. Sasuke decides that her laugh isn't nearly as annoying as the other girls in his class.<br>(Sakura snorts and Ino sounds like a Hyena).

Sasuke rubs his nose with the palm of his hand and examines his hand afterwards, checking for blood.  
>"Don't worry; I was careful not to draw blood. It was quite hard because you have a really soft nose, what kind of moisturiser do you use?" She asks, a triumphant smile still plastered on her face.<p>

Sasuke is about to come up with a witty reply before someone taps him in the shoulder.  
>The Uchiha turns around to see his masked home room teacher pointing to the piece of paper clipped to the board.<br>"What?" Sasuke asks, impolitely.  
>"My, my Sasuke. And I thought you were one of the observant ones in the class, I've arranged a new seating arrangement, you're sitting at back over there by Kiba" Kakashi informs him before returning to his book.<p>

Sasuke freezes, then reverts his eyes back to Hinata.  
>She gives him a warm smile and a shrug.<br>"I told you it wasn't your seat" She says sweetly before Sasuke storms to his seat by Kiba, grumbling curses at the world.

After class, Hinata is the last one to leave. She's rummaging around in her bag for her history text book, sure that she had packed it this morning.  
>Whilst searching for her missing history book she comes across a crisp piece of paper that looks as if it has been torn out of a work book.<br>Hinata sets the note on her desk and skim her eyes across the page.

To Hinata  
>I use a moisturiser imported from Italy, meet me by my locker at lunch time if you want me to give you a bottle. (Locker number 3271)<p>

My cell phone number is on the back of this page, just in case there's a problem with it or something.

From Sasuke  
>P.S: Stop calling me Sasuke-san, Sasuke is just fine<p>

Hinata brushes her cheek with her finger tips.  
>"I guess I do need moisturiser" She shrugs.<p>

A/N: Yeah! Did you like it? I'm not sure if I like it. Okay, I do like it. I'd like it more if you told me you liked it...Review XDs 


End file.
